AXN (Anierica)
AXN is Anierican television channel owned by Sony Pictures Television Anierica. The channel broadcasts series and movies related to action, thriller, suspense and crime programmings. History On May 22, 1997, AXN was launched. On October 29, 2007, AXN +1 was launched. On April 6, 2009, AXN switched to the 16:9 picture format, and launched in HD simulcast. On March 1, 2019, AXN will be closing and replacing by Sony Channel. Programming Current programming *''The Art of More'' *''Bones'' *''The Brave'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''CSI: Cyber'' *''Elementary'' *''Gone'' *''Grimm'' *''Helix'' *''Midnight, Texas'' *''Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service'' *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''NCIS: New Orleans'' *''Perception'' *''Ransom'' *''Unforgettable'' Former programming Action, Crime and Adventure *''1-800 Missing'' *''Alias'' *''Battle Creek'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Being Human'' *''The Blacklist'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''Californication'' *''Candice Renoir'' *''Chicago Fire'' *''Common Law'' *''Conan'' *''The Contractor'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''CSI: NY'' *''The Dead Zone'' *''The District'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Don Matteo'' *''Early Edition'' *''El barco'' *''El internado'' *''Emerald City'' *''Farscape'' *''Fear Itself'' *''FlashForward'' *''Forever'' *''Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda'' *''Ghost Whisperer'' *''Hannibal'' *''Harrow'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''Heavy Metal'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''House, M.D.'' *''House of Cards'' *''The Ides of March'' *''Inspector Rex'' *''JAG'' *''Jericho'' *''Legend of the Seeker'' *''Lost'' *''The Lost Room'' *''The Lost World'' *''MacCyver'' *''Mad Dogs'' *''Max’s Midnight Movies'' *''Merlin'' *''Mysterious Ways'' *''NCIS'' *''No Limit'' *''Numb3rs'' *''Outlander'' *''Primeval'' *''Reign'' *''Relic Hunter'' *''Rescue Me!'' *''Rookie Blue'' *''Sanctuary'' *''Scorpion'' *''SEAL Team'' *''The Sentinel'' *''Sherlock'' *''The Shield'' *''Sliders'' *''Spartacus: Blood and Sand'' *''Spartacus: Gods of the Arena'' *''Star-Crossed'' *''Stargate SG-1'' *''Stargate Universe'' *''Starsky & Hutch'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''S.W.A.T.'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Third Watch'' *''Travelers'' *''True Blood'' *''The Tudors'' *''V.I.P.'' *''Wildfire'' Reality *''The Amazing Race'' *''Survivor'' Other genres *''Life Unexpected'' Movies *''25th Hour'' *''50 First Dates'' *''2012'' *''Angels & Demons'' *''Asterix & Obelix Take On Caesar'' *''Bad Boys'' *''Black Hawk Down'' *''The Bounty Hunter'' *''Charlie's Angels'' *''The Da Vinci Code'' *''Dolphin Tale'' *''Donnie Brasco'' *''Drive'' *''Face/Off'' *''Friends with Benefits'' *''G.I. Jane'' *''Ghost Rider'' *''Gnomeo & Juliet'' *''Hancock'' *''Hitch'' *''Insomnia'' *''Kung Fu Hustle'' *''Last Action Hero'' *''Night of the Living Dead'' *''The One'' *''The Pursuit of Happyness'' *''Resident Evil: Afterlife'' *''The Roommate'' *''Stargate: Continuum'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Stepfather'' *''The Taking of Pelham 123'' *''The Tourist'' Logos AXN (1997-2001).png|First logo (1997-2001) AXN (2003-2012, drugi variant).png|Second logo (2001-2011) AXN (2012-2016).png|Third logo (2011-2015) AXN HD (2012-2016).png|Second HD logo (2011-2015) AXN (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015-2019) AXN +1 (2015-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (2015-2019) AXN HD (2016-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2015-2019) Idents Skrinsot zastavka AXN (2002-2006).png|Second ident (2002-2006) Skrinsot zastavka AXN (2011-2015).png|Fourth ident (2011-2015) Skrinsot zastavka AXN (2015-.n.v.).png|Current ident (2015-2019) Off-air placeholders / Technical difficulties Vozdusni zapolnitel AXN Anierica (2015-.n.v.).png|Current technical difficulties (2015-2019) Category:Sony Pictures Television Anierica Category:Entertainment television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Launched in 1997 Category:Closed in 2019